Being Ready
by ggta4ever
Summary: Swan song getting caught scene completely redone. One-Shot.


Disclaimer; own nothing. Trust me.

(0(0(0)

Rory and Jess are sitting upstairs watching TV. Rory has her leg draped casually over his, his hand is on her thigh.

His other arm is around her and he's currently kissing her neck. She has one hand on his chest encouraging him to continue, but is also slyly and slowly unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. Her other hand is in her lap.

He kisses her full on the mouth and reaches for the remote but before he could turn of the TV she pulls him closer shifting most of his weight on her. He pulls back and smiles she smiles back and continues kissing her.

She is still unbuttoning the buttons his shirt but has one left when she done she pulls away and pushes the piece of clothing off his shoulders. She grips his back while he kisses her neck. She traces over the contours of his back and brings her hands front and feels his stomach.

They've gotten this far before but right now it felt new and exciting. She could feel him trying to leave his mark on her, sucking every last ounce of taste out of her shoulder and collarbone. She was ok with it she liked it she enjoyed it. She takes his face in her hands pulling him away from her shoulder she looks him in the eye and takes his hand and guides it to the buttons on her shirt he looks up at her before starting she smiles nervously and kisses him.

She brings her hands up to his hair and deepens the kiss. He has his hand in her shirt half of the buttons are undone and he placed his warm hand right under one of her breasts she sighs into his mouth and pulls him closer. Then right when he was about to finish unbuttoning her shirt the door swings open and Lorelei walks in.

"OH OH!" Lorelei exclaimed covering her eyes. Rory and Jess pull apart immediately and try to cover themselves up Jess throws his shirt over his shoulders and buttons a couple of the bottom buttons. Rory quickly buttons up her shirt.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Looking at Jess but he had his head in his hands.

"I came up for a book."

"Mom you can uncover your eyes now."

She removed her hand to see Jess's head in his hands and Rory blushing fiercely. "Oh right ok before I continue my search. Correct me if I'm wrong but did I come up here to see Jess not wearing a shirt or was that just my imagination?"

"Oh well," Rory said not really wanting to answer the very awkward question.

"Never mind I don't want to know."

So I came up for a book." Jess looked up.

"We've got a lot of books here anything in particular?"

"It's one of Luke's." she said looking around a little.

"Well if I doesn't have encyclopedia brown in the title, that narrows it down alot."

"Walking tours New York."

"On the table." He said getting up and reached over Rory grabbing it and gave it to Lorelei.

"Thanks. Sorry about of this." She said walking towards the door.

"It's ok." Rory says pulling Jess by the arm closer to her.

"We should probably come up with a system or something." Lorelei said stopping at the door.

"Probably." Rory says awkwardly when Jess starts to kiss her neck again.

"Déjà vu." She says opening the door not turning around.

"Déjà vu." Rory says particularly pushing her put the door.

"Well carry on. I mean see ya. I mean you guys don't have to carry on." Jess pulls away from Rory and completely moves away from her.

"Mom." Rory snaps trying to pull Jess back. "Just go."  
Lorelei half laughs. "Yah bye." She said before closing the door behind her and rush down the stairs.  
Rory and Jess stare at each other then Jess moves closer to her and kisses her softly.

"I'm sorry." Rory says in between kisses. He pulls back and smiles at her.

"It's ok." She pulls him back down.

(0(0(0)

"Dude." Lorelei says coming down the stairs to Luke scraping something off a table.

"Hey you find everything?"

"Yah I found everything including a couple coupling." They walk over to the counter wear he puts down a rug and she opens her purse.

"Oh Rory and Jess." Luke says brushing it off.

"No Ben and J.Lo yes Rory and Jess."

"Guess I should've told you they were up there."

"You knew they were up there?"

"They're up there all the time."

"On the couch? Horizontal on the couch? Minus clothing?"

"Minus clothing?"

"Yes I walked up there, Bind sided, and Jess didn't have a shirt and I think he was taking off hers."

"Hm. That's not usual."

"Not usual? Are you keeping tabs on them or something?"

"Of course not. But they haven't done the whole minus clothing part yet." He says thinking back.

"No?"

"No. maybe they're thinking about it?"

"_My Rory?_. She's afraid to say the word sex I don't think she's thinking about having it with Jess."

"I don't know. They're definitely growing up. Rory's turning eighteen soon, Jess is eighteen."

"Wait you wouldn't know if Jess is experienced in that department would you?"

"I know he's not a virgin. If that's what you mean."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry about it I go up there every ten minutes to keep them form doing something we don't want."

"Every ten minutes. Yep that's about the time in took to create Rory and including dressed and freshening my lipstick." She said setting down some money taking the to go cup in front of her and started to walk towards the door.

"What?" Luke said processing it.

"Thanks for the book." She said right before walking out the door.  
Luke realizes what she meant and sticks his head into the kitchen window, "Ceaser cover for me." He said before running up the stairs.

(0(0(0)

Mine from Dante's Inferno website. Under ggta4ever726.


End file.
